


The Edge Of Love

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Happy, I Love You, Jealous Luke Patterson, Julie Molina - Freeform, Julie and the phantoms - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Music, Singing, Song - Freeform, The Edge Of Great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: After singing The Edge Of Great Reggie and Alex point out to Luke that they think he loves Julie.the talk didn't help Luke is confused but he poofs out leaving them to go talk to Julie about it all.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 111





	The Edge Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All 
> 
> I'm back with another story to do with Julie and The Phantoms, I'm really in love with this show. 
> 
> I totally love the Luke and Julie relationship it's really special, thank you all for reading the kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like more please let me know thank you so much

Running from the past  
Tripping on the now  
What is lost can be found, it's obvious  
And like a rubber ball  
We come bouncing back  
We all got a second act, inside of us

After they performed The Edge Of Great with Julie the guys stayed in the garage to hang together. 

"That was such an epic performance, I mean Julie blew up those vocals it was truly amazing right Luke?" 

Luke wasn't listening he was feeling angry because Julie avoided him in most of the song expect at the end.  
"Earth to Luke what's eating you up? if something's bothering you please tell us don't hold it in." Alex said watching Luke slunk himself  
down on the couch sighing in sadness. 

"Forget it I'm just being stupid, I don't know why I'm letting it bother me so much," Luke said grunting but didn't look at the guys he was more getting mad.

"This is got something to do with Julie, not going to you in the song. I mean come on you did get your little moment, at the piano which was adorable." Reggie chimed in feeling proud of himself that he figured it out. 

"Not the point dude, I just feel strange I mean we have this connection but tonight it was off it was like Julie was mad at me."  
Alex frowned thinking that probably wasn't true but how could they make Luke see that. 

"I don't think Julie was mad at you, she was really into the song I think you should go talk to her," Reggie said placing his guitar at the piano then jumping up to sit on top of it. 

"Maybe you are right, I'm so confused I don't know what I'm feeling right now," Luke said sticking his hands in the air out of frustration  
Alex went over standing next to Luke placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I think I understand what's going on, not sure if you are ready to hear this but I think you are in love with Julie." 

Those words made Luke heart implode with excitement he just wasn’t sure what to say or what to do he just smiled.  
“Dude way to hit him with that, but I totally agree with you,” Reggie said to Alex both grinning at each other as Luke just decided to poof out.

“Really he just totally ghosted us, not cool but I guess he doesn’t want talk about it,” Alex said sitting down on the couch now as Reggie grabbed his guitar. 

“Luke will figure it out I for one totally am all for them, besides the songs Julie and Luke right are magical.” Alex agreed with Reggie who started to play his guitar as Alex hummed along.

Meanwhile Luke poof into Julie’s room as she was just starting to get into bed after the long day they had. 

“Ahh Luke give me some warning next time, why are you here in my room?” Luke looked at Julie who was looked so beautiful even in her cute pyjamas he couldn’t seem to find the words.

“I just wanted to say I like some of the things you did singing Great, but how come you avoided eye contact with me?” Julie turned her head away not wanting to look Luke in the eyes.

“I’m sorry we did have a few moments but, I was focusing on the song I got carried away interacting with everyone else.” Luke didn’t get what she was saying, it just made him feel a little sad but he knelt down next to Julie’s bed as she got into it pulling the covers up on her. 

“Come on Julie something's going on, please don’t shut me out I hate that.” Julie fluffed up her pillows trying to avoid having this conversation with Luke. Feeling uneasy he fiddled with the strings on his blue hoodie underneath it Luke had on a white shirt with a colourful skull on it.

“Yes I was avoiding eye contact with you, but I can’t explain it I’m sorry for hurting you.” He did appreciate that she sad sorry but his heart was so full, everything was telling him to tell Julie how he was in love with her. 

“Julie thank you for saying sorry, it’s ok I just missed our connection in the song. But I need to tell you something I just figured out, I'm totally head over heels falling in love with you." 

I believe  
I believe that we're just one dream  
Away from who we're meant to be  
That we're standing on the edge of  
Something big, something crazy  
Our best days are yet unknown  
That this moment is ours to own  
'Cause we're standing on the edge of great  
(On the edge of great) Great  
(On the edge of great) Great  
(On the edge of great)  
'Cause we're standing on the edge of great

Julie was surprised that said the words everything felt scary, exciting and so amazing. “Wow, I'm a little speechless thank you,  
I'm falling in love with you too but I was scared so I was avoiding it I’m sorry.” 

We all make mistakes  
But they're just stepping stones  
To take us where we wanna go  
It's never straight, no  
Sometimes we gotta lean  
Lean on someone else  
To get a little help  
Until we find our way

Luke leaned closer to Julie feeling brave enough to finally kiss her, he brushed a stray hair out of eyes after pressing his lips to hers everything felt so magical.  
Julie responded to him a few seconds later feeling braver she deepen the kiss, he moaned slightly hoping she didn’t hear him but he broke away before it got too much that he couldn’t stop.

“Wow Luke, that was great.” He smiled at her looking down at her hand he was holding thinking everything was perfect. 

“Yeah it was great, I’m glad we told each other Julie would you mind if I stayed here with you tonight?” It didn’t surprise Julie that Luke was asking to stay, but for the first time ever she wanted him to be there. “Sure you can stay, if you need to poof out I understand come lay beside me” He obeyed Julie eagerly getting up and placing himself beside her then she rested her head on his chest. 

Julie felt so comfortable laying on Luke chest after a while she fell into a blissful slumber, Luke played with her hair softly humming the tune of The Edge Of Great thinking it was like more The Edge Of Love.

Shout, shout  
C'mon and let it out, out  
Don't gotta hide it  
Let your colours blind their eyes  
Be who you are no compromise  
Just shout, shout  
C'mon and let it out, out  
What doesn't kill you makes you feel alive (Alive)  
Ooh-oh

I believe  
I believe that we're just one dream  
Away from who we're meant to be  
That we're standing on the edge of great  
Something big, something crazy  
Our best days are yet unknown  
That this moment is ours to own  
'Cause we're standing on the edge of great  
(On the edge of great) On the edge of great  
(Great, on the edge of great) On the edge, Woah  
(Great, on the edge of great)  
'Cause we're standing on the edge of...


End file.
